german love
by DarkAngels1112
Summary: prussia x germany WARNING EXTREAM KINKYNESS rated M for possible futere sex scenes! has nothing to do with history so dont get mad at me for that read and review please!
1. waking up late

Heeey to those of who already know me this is kinda off for me cus it's a yaoi but for those of who don't know me I am darkangels1112 and this is my first yaoi story Im not going to be graphic like this one story I read (and I mean GRAPHIC) any way its Germany x Prussia (I like those) enjoy!

**R&R**

…

Prussia walked into the kitchen wearing his bath robe. He looked at the clock.

"12:45?" he yelled in surprise. He ran into the bed room and started rummaging through the dressers pulling out his uniform. Germany walked in to the room.

"oh good your awake." He said like time wasn't of any importance. Prussia looked at him annoyed.

"Why didn't you wake me up." Prussia said walking over to Germany. Germany started to blush and looked away awkwardly.

"I-its just…" he trailed off as if it was embarrassing to say. Prussia started to tap his foot starting to loose patience with the muscular man. "you where just…" he kept trailing off his sentence making the Prussian angrier by the second.

"I was just, what?" he said letting the anger emanate off his body.

"Beautiful." Germany said looking away again. Prussia stopped and looked up at Germany with a blank stare and said. "AWWWWW your soooooo sweet!" Prussia jumped into a hug with the surprised German. Germany fell on his back with a loud thud Prussia laid on top of his smiling with evil victory. Germany smiled back relising when Prussia jumped up he hooked on Germany's leg. Prussia leaned into a deep kiss. Germany looked at him surprised and pulled out of the kiss.

"Weren't you doing something?" he smiled sheepishly. Prussia looked at him remembering and took his clothes and started to dress leaving Germany on the floor. Germany got up and walked into the kitchen and yelled. "All your duties and mine are done for the day, I did them for you!" Prussia walked out in fishnet stockings and mans corset (wow that got really kinky really fast) Germany looked at him tired and sighed in protest. Prussia pulled a riding crop out of his boot and cracked it on his leg. Taking his other hand out from behind his back he twirled a pair of handcuffs on his index finger. He smiled sadistically. And walked over to the uniformed soldier grabbing his wrist and pulled him into the bedroom.

…

**haha I guess Germany shouldn't have said anything! Oh and I forgot to say this in the beginning but I don't own hetalia or Prussia or Germany (but I cosplay as Germany!) anyway R&R or send a txt to 512-739-0134 just no mean txt ok leave the mean stuff for the website!**

**~darkangels1112**


	2. nightmares

…

**Hiya! Darkangelsls1112 again I know I updated so soon but I couldn't find my story on the thing! So I think this will help a little (maybe I hope) take it away you sadistic bastards.**

**Germany: 1) Im not sadistic and 2) darkangels1112 does NOT own hetalia, Prussia or me**

**Prussia: don't sound so bored! *Takes finger and runs over the frame of his face * **

**Germany: *shudders * (with excitement or horror? the world may never know!)**

**R&R!**

…

Prussia woke up to the sun rising. "Man all that foreplay and sex games took all day and night!" he said to himself he heard a deep breath and looked down to his waist to see Germany he was hugging Prussia's waist with his head in Prussia's stomach. Prussia looked at him and smiled thinking what it would be like to have an open relationship with the German. As he got more into thought he relised how ridiculed he would be if they had an open relationship they where married but they weren't supposed to like it. Prussia looked out the window and watched the sun rise.

Prussia was able to get out of Germanys grasp and slip away to the kitchen he made a small breakfast for him self and started to make little pancakes, toast, and orange juice for Germany. He took out the lap trey and set all the finished food on it he walked into the dark bedroom to find Germany still asleep with the messy covers over his bottom half and him clutching a pillow. Prussia saw Germany's face wet with tears. Prussia set the food by the door and shook Germany awake. Germany looked at Prussia with sadness and hugged him, Germany let go for a second and started sobbing in the lean mans arms. "What's wrong Ludwig?" he asked Germany looked at Prussia and a tear rolled down his face. Prussia wiped it away and looked into his eyes starting to feel worried. Prussia put his hands on Germanys cheeks and pulled Germanys head forward to kiss his forehead. Germany held Prussia's hands as if he was leaving him to be alone. Prussia didn't ask him again he just held Germany in his arms and rocked him back and forth. "I guess today's a good day that we have a day off huh?" Prussia said jokingly. Germany giggled pulling out of the hug and wiping his eyes. Prussia got up and grabbed the food and brought it in the room so Germany could eat.

"Aw Gilbert you didn't have to do that!" he said smiling. Prussia unfolded the stand and set the stand in front of Germany. Prussia leaned down and kissed Germany's head. Germany blushed shaking off the nightmare he had. He took the fork and started to eat the pancakes. Prussia turned on the light looking at Germany wondering why he was crying.

"so why where you crying Ludwig?" Prussia asked just as Germany was finishing his breakfast. Germany looked down in sadness as he remembered the nightmare. Prussia took the dishes out and walked into the kitchen while saying. "Fine you don't have to tell me if you don't want to". Prussia turned on the faucet and started rinsing the dishes and found drips falling in the sink he touched his face to find himself crying. Germany walked out and wrapped Prussia in his strong arms and kissed his cheek.

"in my dream," Germany started turning Prussia to look at him. "you left me." He finished the pain showing its self in his voice but he was holding back tears. Prussia's eyes widened and he looked at his male lover.

"And you think this is going to happen?" he said in horror. Germany looked away in shame. (**Sorry about all the touchy feely stuff but Im a girl what more do you want from me? But later some guy stuff will start up so there's some guy stuff**.) Prussia got on his toes and reached his lips up to Germanys and said quietly. "That wont ever happen my love." And he wrapped his arms around his neck and pecked Germanys lips. Germany wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist. And drew him into a deep kiss.

…

**so there you have it oh and just so you know this has NOTHING to do with history so don't go all crazy on me and say "THAT DOSENT HAPPEN IN HISTORY!" so ya R&R if ya don't know how to do that below is a button with a talk bubble next to it you don't need to have an account to do that so you have no excuse! Or if you want to be anonymous text me at 512-739-0134 just no forward messages and no mean messages on my phone thanks!**


	3. broken hands, broken hearts

…

Guten tag mine freundin! That's right I speak German! Any way I know that its so soon but I was bored an I cant think about anything else at the moment so your just going to have to read more yaoi! Haha Im evil. So we left off with Germanys bad dream and Prussia is "comforting" him so lets write this disclaimer!

**Prussia: darkangels1112 doesn't own anything that has to do with hetalia!**

**Italy: and I has nothing to do with history what so ever!**

**Germany & Prussia: Get out of here you catholic!**

**Darkangels1112: I don't have problems with Catholics at all Im just stating that Italy is catholic. ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

Germany got up out of the bed and pulled on a pair of white pajama pants and a black long sleeved shirt. He found his German cross necklace and put it over his head. And let it hang from his neck for a second he looked behind him at Prussia who was still asleep. (**Why is one of them always awake and the other asleep?**) Germany smiled with sadness and went into his office. He turned on the computer and looked at the clock in the bottom right "7:21 pm." He read the clock he sighed rubbing his face in his palm. he walked back in the bedroom to find Prussia dressed and laying on the bed. Germany sat beside him. Prussia reached up and placed Germanys face in his hand. They each smiled at each other. "lets go out." Prussia said his stomach grumbling. Germany smiled more.

"ok where do you want to go out?" he asked knowing Prussia was hungry.

"I've been wanting to try Italian." Prussia said looking up and thinking.

"ok Italian it its!" Germany said picking Prussia up into a fireman's carry and started to laugh.

"put me down Ludwig!" Prussia yelled stifling a laugh.

They got to the closet and Germany put him down and said. "get dressed! I have a surprise!." Germany said pulling on a pair of jeans and running to his office.

"Ok." Prussia said confused. Pulling on a pair of black jeans and leaving his white shirt on. He started looking for Germany and found him in his office. "what are you doing in here?" asked Prussia unaware that Germany had his surprise behind his back.

"Just getting my wallet." He said smiling trying not to make it obvious.

"Ok I'll wait in the car." Prussia said walking to the front door.

Germany breathed a sigh of relief and held up the golden box. He smiled a smile of victory. He grabbed his wallet out of the drawer and stuck the golden box in his jacket pocket. And ran to the door to find the drivers seat empty he looked to the passenger seat and found Prussia looking out the side window. He opened the drivers door and slid in the seat. "why am I driving? Your usually the driver." Said Germany confused

"I am planning on getting drunk and I want you to get the hang of driving tonight." Prussia said turning and smiling devilishly at Germany. Germany let out a hardy laugh and turned on the ignition.

They arrived at the restaurant then Germany looked out the window to see his worst nightmare (**other that the one he had the night before**) Prussia stepped out the door and closed the car door. Germany rolled down the window and said "Im going to park the car." Prussia nodded and continued to the restaurant doors. Germany started to panic. _Aw shit what am I going to do?_ He pulled into the farthest parking space as possible to get time to think. He looked around for Italy but didn't see him. And breathed a sigh of relief. And walked into the restaurant. He looked for Prussia and saw him and then the horror. Behind Prussia was, Italy! Germany looked for something to hide behind and saw a plant and jumped behind it.

Prussia looked at the doors to see if Germany was coming and saw him jump behind a plant and his face was a combination of confusion and surprise. Prussia looked behind himself and saw Italy and then it all made sense. Prussia got up and went to the waiter guy and said. "Im sorry I forgot that my friend has extremely bad asthma." The waiter gasped and led him to a non- smoking table. As Prussia walked past the plant he winked at Germany.

Germany saw Prussia wink and sighed a relief. And snuck over to the table Prussia was at and sat himself down. random people started to whisper and one whispered loud enough for Germany to hear. "Why are they here? They have no right after the First World War they have no need to come here to eat, you think they would have learned." The person said loud enough that wouldn't have been a whisper at all. Germany flinched. Prussia looked at him seeing the flinch and looked at the person who was talking about them. (**if looks could kill**) the person immediately stopped and started to panic.

Two hours later Prussia was on his seventh beer. And Germany thought. _He wasn't lying when he said he was going to get drunk._ Then a drunken Italy was walking out when he turned to see Germany with a drunk Prussia.

Italy walked up to Germany and put his arm around his neck and said loudly and with his worlds slurred. "Hiya Germany! How have you been?" Germany looked at him with horror. Prussia looked at Italy with a hate that would beat the devils. And Germany's fear grew as the seconds past. Italy looked at Prussia and sweat dropped in response. The whole crowd hushed and Germany was caught between a pissed off sadistic bastered and a stupid drunk Italian. Prussia got up and grabbed Germanys arm and started walking to the door. Italy grabbed his other arm and started to pull. And the next thing anyone knew Prussia and Italy where in a tug-of-war who was the rope you ask? Well, that would be Germany. Germany felt the hand Prussia was clutching break. Germany bit his tongue so as to not scream and cause a scene. Italy was trying to walk the opposite way Prussia was going. And felt Germanys arm pop. Italy, being the idiot he was and being drunk at the time, let go and looked at his own hands thinking it was his hands. Germany's eyes started to tear. Prussia dragged poor Germany out of the restaurant. Prussia let go of Germany's hand and Germany started to take deep breaths. He took his arm and popped it back in his socket and got in the car. Prussia was angry in the passenger seat.

"I want to go home." Prussia said angrily.

"I'll drop you off then." Germany said his voice shaking from the pain. Prussia for the first time since they left the restaurant looked at Germany. His face was covered with silent tears and he was cradling his broken hand.

"Did that stupid Italian do this to you?" Prussia said a little too loud. Prussia freaked out and snatched his hand. Germany almost screamed but to stop he coughed very loudly. Prussia let go relising what he did. "Im sorry." He said looking down in sheepish shame.

"its alright, Im going to the hospital to get my arm looked at too." He said wincing as he positioned his hand so it was comfortable.

"let me go too Ludwig! Please I want to make shure your alright!" Prussia said clutching his sleeve. Germany turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the restaurant parking lot.

He pulled into the driveway of their house. He looked at the passenger seat and found Prussia asleep. Germany sighed in annoyance. He climbed out of the car and opened the passenger door and pulled Prussia out. He felt a stabbing pain in his arm and a thousand needles in his hand. But he carried Prussia inside anyway. He dropped the sleeping man in their bed. He went in to the kitchen turned on the light and started rummaging through the utility drawer. He finally found what he was looking for, duck tape. He wrapped his hand up it the heavy-duty tape grabbed the keys and locked the front door behind him.

Prussia awoke to the loud annoying sound of their home phone he climbed over Germanys place in the bed to the ringing phone. "Hello?" he answered he voice hoarse.

"ja its Ludwig." Germany answered.

"Ludwig where are you?" Prussia asked starting to feel worried.

"Im about to go into emergency surgery for my hand." Germany answered trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Germany!" Prussia heard an annoying voice in the background. "are you talking to Prussia?" asked the voice.

"ja, Italy." Germany answered the awkwardness showing in his voice. Prussia started to feel very angry.

"why do you still talk to him Germany?" asked Italy. Prussia felt even angrier.

"don't you have somewhere to be?" asked Germany obviously exaughsted.

"no not really." Said Italy.

"THAT IS IT! IM GOING OVER THERE!" Prussia screamed into the phone. He slammed the phone onto the cradle. He threw on a clean outfit and grabbed his car keys. He ran outside turned on the car and sped down to the hospital.

…

**ouch I guess Germanys it trouble but if you ask me Italy's going to die. I kinda feel bad for Germany because of his hand. But I also feel bad for Prussia because he feels like Germany is slipping through his fingers. Anyway Im writing the next chapter like immediately after this so R&R!**


	4. forebodeing

Hey! Darkangels1112 again, I kinda liked the last chapter didn't you? Ok where we left off was Germany is going into emergency surgery for his hand and then Italy shoes up and Prussia get really mad and ends up coming to the hospital. Take it away!

Prussia: darkangels1112 does not own hetalia and her story has nothing to do with actual history. Now get onto the part where I kill Italy.

Me: patience is a virtue Prussia. NOW ONTO THE STORY!

…

Prussia pulled up to the hospital and quickly parked the car and ran inside. he ran to the receptionists desk and said. "Where is Ludwig Germany?"

the receptionist looked in her files and said. "We have a Germany here he's going into emergency surgery for a torn tendon in his shoulder and for his hand. Poor guy, his hand is shattered."

"thank you!" he shouted seeing Italy. "Italy! Where is Germany?" Prussia asked starting to panic.

"he's in room 105, their about to put special super sticky glue in his arm because of what I did to it last night." Italy said feeling ashamed of himself.

"thank you Italy!" he yelled out never thinking he would ever say such a thing. He showed up at the room and looked in the window to see a conscious Germany with his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Prussia looked on in worry. The doctors where all gathered around his shoulder he saw the flap of skin being held out of the way so the doctors could see what they where doing. Just watching looked painful Prussia above all just wanted to be there next to Germany. Germany looked toward the door and with tired eyes saw Prussia and let out a small smile. One of the doctor's hands slipped and hit a muscle Germany's face twisted in pain. Prussia let out a quiet cry and sat down next to the door twiddling his thumbs.

A few hours later the surgeons walked out of the room and started to walk down the hall to a room. Prussia stood up and started to walk along side the bed and he was worriedly asking the doctors how he was. "you cant be here a doctor will come to the waiting room in thirty minutes to say Im mr. Germany is alright or not.

"its alright." Said Germany with a hoarse voice to the surgeon. He turned to Prussia and said. "Its alright I'll see you in a few minutes." Prussia stopped and let the bed go to the room.

Prussia sat in a waiting room chair he stared at the floor and bit his nails. Thiry minutes later he paced across the waiting room. "Uh Prussia are you ok?" asked Italy.

"No Im not ok." Said Prussia. "If I haddent of gotten drunk last night than I could have helped him or avoided this problem completely." One of the doctors came out and said "Mr. Prussia?"

Prussia ran up to the man. "Is he ok?" he asked the doctor.

"as far as I can tell, he's asking for you Italy." The doctor called over Prussia's shoulder. Prussia couldn't believe it he felt crushed and forgotten.

Prussia grabbed Italy's shoulder and said. "can you drive Germany home? I'm going on without him." Italy looked at Prussia.

"uh shure." Italy said unsure of what was going on.

Prussia walked out of the hospital and walked slowly to the car. He half expected Germany to run out and ask him if he was ok. He waited in the car for it but it never came.

He pulled up into the driveway he laid his forehead onto the top of the wheel and let his tears flow. _I thought he loved me he said he did was all that just a lie?_ He walked into the house and got a suitcase and got everything that was his. And with a wet face he threw the suitcase in the back of his car and as Germany was being driven down the street by Italy he sped past. Germany saw but didn't think anything of it.

Germany walked inside with a sad Italy behind him. He went into the kitchen and looked for a note Prussia might have left. "Prussia usually leaves a note help me find it Italy." Italy walked to the refrigerater and found it imedeatly. He read it outloud.

_Germany, Im sorry but I left _

_I need to figure things out_

_And I guessing you do to_

_If we get back together that's great if we don't _

_I hope your life is long and good_

_If you want to work out any details I'll be at the hotel aldon_

_Goodbye Ludwig, Prussia_

Germany couldn't believe what he was hearing. Italy looked up at him to figure out what to do and found an empty shell of the man that was. Germany took the car keys and ran to the car he climbed in leaving Italy behind. And he rushed to the hotel aldon. He rushed up to the front desk and quickly asked the woman. "Where is Prussia?"

the woman took a moment to look through the data banks and said. "room 342."

"Danke!" He yelled at the woman while running over to the stairs. He ran up three floors non-stop and ran down the halls looking for room 342 he finally found it, he never stopped to catch his breath. "Prussia!" he yelled banging on the door. "Prussia what did I do?" he repeated that question for thirty minutes. He finally stopped he sat his back on the door and just started talking. "I told Italy. He's pretty torn up about it. He was hoping aloud that our relationship would be bad. Common Prussia what did I do? Just tell me and I'll fix it!"

on the other side of the door Prussia sat at the foot of his bed his hands in his lap tuning out every world Germany was saying. Prussia looked at the floor his tears fell like rain. The carpet soaked them up like a sponge.

Germany finally gave up and walked emotionless down the hall to the stairs.

Prussia heard him step away and rushed to open the door. But he didn't see Germany. He closed the door again and laid on the bed crying himself to sleep.

Germany drove home in the rain. He pulled up his driveway and turned the car off. Germany sat there staring at the wheel. He didn't hold back anymore. Hot tears streamed down his face. All the time thinking '_what did I do wrong?'_ Italy walked out of the house he helped Germany out of the car and walked him to the bedroom. He laid him in the bed and left him there. Germany cried himself to sleep.

Germany dreamed that he was in a war. His opponent was America. In a flash it was over. he looked around and the ground was littered with dead bodies. He looked up and America stood over him and shot him in the hand, next in the shoulder, and finally in the heart.

Germany woke up screaming. He got up and walked in the bathroom and washed his face. He leaned over the sink. He didn't even worry about he dream. He kept relaying yesterdays events in his head. The horror of finding out Prussia left him. He almost cried but he pushed the emotion away. He got dressed and left for work. He arrived at the compound. He looked around and saw the emptiness of the fields. He walked in and through as quickly as he could. A few hours later, He was working on paper work and someone walked in the door. "Herr Germany!" the man saluted him.

"stand down." Germany said with less luster than he usually did. "what is your message?" Germany asked.

"we are told that Americans have invaded here and that we should prepare for battle." The man said with a stern and steady voice.

"so be it." Germany said a little more stern

the man set a stack of papers on Germany's desk. Germany signed them without even reading them. The man took the papers and walked out.

Another man walked in. "I heard you where in the hospital yesterday. Im glad your feeling up to this battle, Herr furer says that its going to be a big one." The man said with a large smile across his face. Germany only nodded. The man walked out and lef Germany alone with his thoughts.


	5. goodbye letters

…

so Germany was warned what would happen if he went to war with America but he went to war anyway. Hmmmm I wonder how that'll turn out?

**Italy: darkangels1112 does not own hetalia and her story most of the time doesn't have anything to do with history.**

**Me: thank you Italy and now to the story**

…

Prussia didn't even leave for the compound today he just laid in bed. Someone rapped lightly on the door. "Mr. Prussia?" asked the young German voice.

"what do you want?" asked Prussia not ready to care about anything.

"you never came to work today sir, you missed an important war meeting, I just came by to drop of the notes." He said stepping in the room.

"leave them on the table." Prussia said unfeeling. The young man did as he was told and left Prussia alone. Prussia got up and took a look at the notes. He lipped through the pages and saw in capital letters 'GERMANY'S DECISION' his eyes started to tear up. He crushed the paper and threw it as far away from him as he could.

"I will not cry about that bastered!" Prussia yelled at the top of his lungs. He walked into the bathroom and looked hard at his face acknowledging every detail. His eyes and face where red from all the crying. His nose was stopped up and his hair was more of a mess than usual. He took his brush and made it the perfect mess he splashed water on his face and wiped it he blew his nose. He turned on the shower stripped and stepped in. the water steamed and made it hard to see. Prussia sat down and let the steaming water poor on him. He brought his knees up to his face and wrapped his arms around them. He laid his forehead on his knee caps and started to cry.

Prussia got out of the shower and got dressed in clean clothes he grabbed his favorite book 'the wind in the willows' it was his favorite because Germany bought it for him when he had no money to buy it. The book used to give him happieness when Germany was away at war. Now it only brought him pain. He opened the book to see the message Germany had written behind Prussia's back one day:

My love you are the wind that cools me on a summers day

_Yours forever_

_Germany_

He turned the page to read the book.

He stopped when he heard a light rapping at his door. Prussia looked up but no one said anything. There was another light tap. Prussia tiptoed as quietly as he could to look through the peephole. When he looked through the peephole he could see no one, he dared to open the door but still saw no one. He took one step out and stepped on a piece of paper. He picked it up and took it inside the room. He scanned over the page and dropped it. He picked it up again reading it over again but out loud this time.

My love I hate to say this to you at such a horrible time in both our lives

_But Im going to war with America_

_I know I might never come back, and the fact of leaving you forever leaves a large hole in my heart that can only be filled with you_

_I want to tell you if I die I leave every thing to you_

_I love you_

_Yours forever_

_Germany_

Prussia dropped the letter again but he never moved to pick it up again. He plopped into the chair behind him. What would he do? No ones ever won a war against America, let alone a country that could fit twenty-two times in one of America's states! He would most definitely die if Prussia didn't do something. He pondered. when would they go to war? He remembered the notes he ran to the crumpled paper and un-scrunched the sheet. He read under the title 'GERMANY'S DECISION'

"they're leaving in an hour!" he knew his window had closed Germany probably had a short extension and is just about to leave right now. Prussia started to think he couldn't think of anything. Then it popped into his head. "ITALY!" he yelled. He grabbed all the information and ran to his car. He sped hoping that Italy was still at home.

Prussia stood in front of Italy's house and banged on the door until some one answered. Italy opened the door. "what do you want Prussia?" asked Italy in a bitter voice. (**who knew Italy could be bitter?**)

"Its Germany!" Prussia said in an urgent voice.

"What about Germany?" Italy asked sounding bitterer.

"He's going to war against America!" Prussia expecting him to jump at the chance to help.

"Let him he doesn't have much brains anyway." Italy said with venom in his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Prussia said not believing what he was hearing.

"Germany's an ass for choosing you over me." Said Italy closing the door and quickly locking it.

Feeling frustrated Prussia left for the compound.

He pulled up to the compound and parked where ever he could. He ran inside and called an emergency meeting.

Once everyone was there in the meeting room Prussia stood up and started the meeting.

"gentlemen I have a confession." He said. Every man looked at Prussia and looked confused. "I am gay." Prussia said surprised that saying it was easier than he first thought. A few of the men nodded like their suspicions had been confirmed. Others started to whisper. Prussia held up his hands and said. "Gentlemen I am in love with Ludwig Germany. And now he's gone off to fight with an impossible enemy sending those men off is like sending pigs off to the slaughterhouse. Is there any way to get them back?" Prussia asked desperately.

"that time has already passed Prussia they've already started to fight." Said a man right next to him Prussia's eyes widened in horror.

"but once the fighting stops we can send a search party out to look for survivors." Said another man snobby in the back.

"I will not accept Germany dead." Said Prussia with a growl in his throat. "if I have to I'll go out there my self with nothing but the clothes on my back." Every man even the snobby man in the back let his mouth hang open in surprise. "Call the soldiers we're going to war boys." He said walking out. He moved to his office and grabbed a hand pistol and grabbed all the bullets that matched the size of the barrel. He walked out to the debriefing room and stood on the stage as the soldiers filled into the large room. "men today we go to help Germany in his fight against America, he didn't relies how many Americans invaded and is now outnumbered. We are going to help on the battlefield. Do you hear me?" Prussia asked

"yes sir!" responded the soldiers

"DO YOU HEAR ME?" Prussia asked again louder

"YES SIR!" responded the soldiers in the same fashion.

"LOAD ONTO THE PLANES!" Prussia ordered pointing to the hanger. All the soldiers yelled out and ran out to the hanger immediately.

Prussia ran after them his cape flowing behind him as he ran.


	6. pull out or torture

…

**ok from now until the end of the battle Im going to move back and forth between Prussia and Germany now its Germanys turn!**

**Prussia: darkangels1112 does not own hetalia and this story has very little to do with actual history**

…

The German's where in the heat of battle and Germany was looking at a map of the land and was looking over it with the generals. Explosions from bombs where in every direction. Then one hit too close to the tent and it tumbled over knocking most everyone out. Germany looked around confused at what was happening. "Grab Germany!" he heard an unfurmilure voice order someone else. He was getting picked u and carried away. He was hit in the temple with something hard. He dropped his head and everything went black.

Germany was riled awake. And a gun was held to his head. He looked up and saw that the man holding the gun was America. He started to become aware of his surroundings. His wrists where bound with rope and tied to a beam on the ceiling. There where twenty men surrounding the perimeter of the room. There was a table with a small amount of instruments that he could find no connection. "hello Germany, Im America." America said leaning down to eye level.

Germany spat on the American's shoe. Then looked up at the blond idiot. **(Just letting you know Im American just letting you know.)** America's eyes narrowed. "pull out of the war." America said to Germany.

"no." Germany said to America calmly. America punched Germany in the face.

"pull out." America said again

"no." Germany said again. America grabbed the back of Germany's head and forced his knee up hard to hit his nose. His nose cracked and started to bleed. America looked at Germany he saw a stitch on his right hand.

"oh look at this!" America said examining the hand closely. Germany braced himself thinking America would move his fingers. "un tie his hands." America said to the men behind Germany. Germanys head snapped up in surprise. The men untied his wrists and let him fall to his knees. America walked over to the table picked up a hammer and a nail. "hold his right hand on the floor." America ordered the men. One man grabbed his arm and forced Germanys hand on the concrete floor. The other held his other arm behind Germany's back sending pain through his shoulder. America touched the head onto the top of Germany's hand, he raised the hammer up and brought it down as hard as he could. Germany could feel the nail hit the metal strips the surgeons used as splints for each individual bone inside his hand. Germany flung his head back but didn't make any noise.

"wow America Im surprised with your torture its almost worse that china's" said a man with a British accent.

"hey!" yelled a man with an Asian accent.

_All the allies must be here._ Germany thought as the men behind him let go of his arm.

"take off Germany's jacket." Said the man that Germany thought had to be England. The men came behind Germany and ripped the jacket off his left arm revealing the stitches. America's eyebrow lifted. "Will you comply or do we have to open those stitches up for you?" asked England.

"I don't care what you say Im not pulling out." Germany said panting from the pain. England walked over to the table and grabbed a scalpel. Holding it over his shoulder. Cutting the thread holding the skin together. England pushed harder than he needed nicking the bone and cutting some muscle. Germany bit his tongue to try not to scream.

"pull out if you want the pain to stop." America said bending down to Germany's eye level.

"never." Germany retorted.

"pull the nail out I want to re position him." Said America. the men grabbed a hammer and pulled out the nail slowly so Germany could feel it run over every nerve ending that was unsevered. A pool of blood laid where his hand was nailed. They screwed a semi circle screw into the concrete. They looped rope through the semi circle and bound Germany's hands his front was facing the wall his back was first facing. England got out of the way of America and America cracked a whip. "pull out of the war or I sware I will crack the whip on you."

"go ahead, its fortunate I played all those kinky games." Germany retorted with a smile on his face. America swung his hand back and brought it down as if he where throwing a knife. Germany felt the skin on his back slice from the leather tip of the whip. Each time America cracked the whip it made him think of Prussia and what happened. Tears of sadness streamed down his face. America brought the whip down while twisting his wrist and it made a horizontal cut across all the other cuts which where vertical. Germany threw his head back and let out his first cry of pain.

"I think were getting somewhere boys." America said dropping the whip.


	7. storming the castile

…

I surprisingly liked the last chapter. 0_0 Im really sadistic inside. Anyway its Prussia's turn!

**Germany: darkangels1112 does not own hetalia and this story has very little to do with actual history**

…

Prussia sat in the plane ready to fall on the fighting and find Germany. The hanger of the plane opened to show the battle still raging on. Prussia looked to see if there where any buildings to look through. "Mr. Prussia you go first!" a man yelled over the roaring wind. Prussia unbuckled himself and freely jumped out of the plane into a clearing where the fighting was less.

Prussia unsheathed his sword and started hacking at everyone with out a German uniform. In return the German's surrounded him giving him time to get the parachute off. "where is the war tent!' Prussia asked one of the men who was the second line of defense. The man pointed to the hill. Bombs crashed all around him and Prussia made a break for the hill.

Finally reaching it he found it flattened. He ran to see if he could find Germany but he didn't. Behind himself he heard coughing and ran to the sound. It was a general who was dieing. "what happeded here?" asked Prussia.

The man wouldent answer all he said was. "they took him away." Prussia could only assume that he meant Germany he hoped it was for Germany's sake. He called to one of the German soldiers and said. "help this man he's dieing." The soldier saluted Prussia and started to do as he was told. Prussia scanned his surroundings looking for a place where a person could be held. He found drag lines across the ground that just stopped he stood right over there the lines stopped and banged on the ground it sounded hollow. He called a few soldiers to him to help him storm this bunker. They opened the door and ran inside shooting guards along the way.


	8. cracking the bull whip

…

Im finding I like the torture scenes better. So now it Germany's turn again yep its really sadistic this is a warning! Ok go

**Prussia: dark angels 1112 does not own hetalia and her story has mention of world war 2 but its not to close to the actual thing so yea**

…

Germany clenched his teeth in pain trying not to cry out. "pull out of this war! You'll save all your men here!" America said wrenching Germany's arm far behind his back.

"they'll die with honor!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. America let go of Germany's arm and Germany relaxed a little. Blood ran down from the reopened wound on his shoulder.

"tie him back the way we had him first." America said turning to the table to see what he would use next. The men lifted Germany to a standing position and tied his wrists with the ropes hinging from the support beam. Germany panted from being tortured for so long. The floor was littered with Germany's blood. His face had streaks from America hitting him in the face.

America picked up another whip this one had multiple tails and had sharpened metal hooks at the end of each tail. "are you shure you don't want to pull out?" America asked him again.

Germany's hair hung in his face but he looked up at America spit to the side and widened his stance. America shrugged he pulled back with his hand and cracked the whip. Ripping the skin off his ribs. "PRUSSIA!" he screamed out in pain.


	9. dirty little secrets

…

I know another short chapter Im really trying to keep them long but it's hard to do when your switching back and forth between people. Any way its Prussia's turn!

**Germany: darkangels1112 as always doesn't own hetalia and the story doesn't have much to do with actual history**

…

Prussia swung his sword slitting throats and slicing bellies. He pulled the pistol out and shot a man down the hall. 'PRUSSIA!' sounded a voice from across the bunker.

"shit we've been going the wrong way!" Prussia yelled to the men he called to go with him into the bunker. The turned and ran to the other side of the bunker there was a viewing room over looking a room the walls lined with people with four people in the center. One of them was tied by his wrists from a support beam. _That hast to be Germany!_ Prussia thought to himself. He looked in the viewing room and saw only one person there. He ordered the men to see if there was another way in. they understood and went to go do their tasks. Prussia sneaked up behind the man and knocked him out. He turned the man over and saw that it was soviet union **(how do ya like them apples!)** Prussia undressed him and stole his clothes he tied, gaged, and his soviet union. He looked out the double mirror and saw America tearing Germany's skin off with a bull whip.

Prussia clutched his fist in effort not to jump through the window and kill the three men.

He heard from speakers what America was asking Germany. "who is Prussia to you?" asked America threatening to crack the bull whip again.

"water." Prussia heard Germany pant. England walked over to Germany with a cup of water. Germany took a gulp and said "why should I tell you?" Germany said. America swung his hand back about to bring it down when England stopped him.

"Italy already told us that secret." England said smiling evily.

…

**he wasn't evil in the war but he's evil in the story ok?**


	10. attempted rescue

…

**ok I think this one's going to be the best one so far. Its Germany's turn! But this is also when I start to fuse the two sides. Thanks for your comment be it by text or computer!**

**Prussia: what Germany said last time.**

…

Germany heard what England said and hung his head because he knew they would use Prussia against him. America dropped the whip and listened with great interest. "Prussia and Germany are gay lovers. The other two men gasped in shock. America laughed. He had to stop himself so he walked out of the room un aware that he walked past Prussia himself.

England walked up to Germany lifting his chin with a stick. England looked at Germanys face and chuckled. "You are sick aren't you?" said England starting to circle him. "but since you love this man so much picture this. Think about Prussia, dead." Germany heard the word dead and winced as if the word harmed him. "picture his body broken and bloody, picture his body run through by a sword, picture his head on a pole for everyone to see and mock.

"stop it!" Germany screamed

"oh I wont until you say the words 'I will pull out of the war'" England said stopping in front of him and bending over to Germany's eye level.

"I will never say those words you English pig." Germany spat at England.

"alright," England said a sly smile across his face. England turned to the wall to his left and said. "all of you go find Prussia and bring him to me." Germany chuckled loudly. "what is so funny?" asked England.

"he's is safe at home, probably safe asleep somewhere." Germany said with a bigger smile.

England smiled as if he had won something. "we have reason to believe he's here, the guard where shure that it was Prussia who shot them." England said condescending. Germany's eyes widened in horror that he might actually have to watch Prussia die.

"no!" Germany yelled at the top of his lungs. England laughed a long hardy laugh. Germany hung his head. He didn't cry it was as if his body was wringed dry. Germany looked at the floor which had drops of his blood everywhere.

Prussia looked in the room and heard England say. " Prussia and Germany are gay lovers." He never thought of it as gay. But it still made him think. _I put Germany in danger._ England start to taunt Germany with pictures of him dead when finally Germany cried out. "stop it!" Prussia could hear the pain in Germany's cry. It took all of Prussia's power to not jump through the window. Prussia had to get in there some how.

"tell me Germany, what would you do to save your, love?" England said putting disgust in the word love.

"I would die for him even now when I have nothing left to lose." Germany said his voice screaming with pain. England sneered at the German.

Prussia couldn't wait anymore he ran to the door too the room and barged in. panting from panic. England looked at Prussia and smiled a crooked half smile. "I am Prussia! Let Germany go!" Prussia yelled hot tears streaming down his face. Prussia glared at England.

England laughed loudly. "Prussia all we want is for Germany to pull out of this war of his. And your going to help us." England said finishing with a devilish smile. Prussia glared harder at the British man. Two men grabbed Prussia by the arms.

Germany heard Prussia cry out. 'I am Prussia!' he looked in the direction of the door and saw him there. 'Let Germany go!' he heard him say. His eyes widened. He saw Prussia glare at England then heard England say.

'Prussia all we want is for Germany to pull out of this war of his. And your going to help us.' Germany looked England his eyes wide with horror. He started to really sweat he looked back at Prussia when two men grabbed Prussia by the arms.

"No! Let go of him!" Germany yelled at the men trying to get out of his bonds. Germany looked in Prussia's eyes with sadness and panic. Prussia looked back his face red and wet with tears. Prussia was trying to force his way out of the two men's grasp but couldn't the threw him against a wall.

England ordered another two men to untie Germany and face him towards Prussia. They did as they where ordered and held Germany by his arms. Germany tried to wreath his way out of their grasp but failed. England walked over to the table and chose something. Germany couldn't see what it was but it wasn't a whip.

"how about a little target practice boys?" England said evilness on his voice. He turned revealing a large knife. Germany saw it and started to panic.

"no! let go of him!" Germany screamed desperate not to see this horror.

"I'll stop just say the word I want to hear." England said walking over to Prussia nicking his neck.

Germany hung his head not believing what he was about to say. "I will-" Germany was cut off.

"-not pull out of the war!" Prussia finished for Germany. Germany looked up in horror of what he just heard Prussia say. England growled in anger and hit Prussia in the temple with the pommel. **(the end of the knife handle) **Germany panicked. He got out of the men's grasp and ran at England. England turned with the knife facing toward Germany. England grabbed Germany's right shoulder and with his left hand he lunged the knife in Germany's abdomen. Germany's eyes widened with pain and sadness. England pulled out the knife and let Germany fall. Prussia threw each man off him and unsheathed his own knife stabbing England's shoulder.

England yelled out in pain dropping the knife and clutched his shoulder. Prussia dropped the knife and grabbed Germany running out with Germany over his shoulder. He ran to the exit and burst the door open and ran out into the battle field.


	11. last words

…

**I was planning that from the beginning! Muwahahahaha! Anyway here I am with the disclaimer.**

Me: I don't own hetalia but I do own the plot to this fanfiction so yea no copying my plot its mine oh and this story has very little to do with history. TO THE STORY!

…

Prussia ran to the plane. He took off the jacket he stole and wrapped Germany tightly with it. The jacket was quickly soaked with blood. Prussia looked for more to wrap him with. He took off the scarf he stole to wrap his hand. "Prussia?" asked Germany huffing out breath. Germany's eyes squinted at Prussia trying to identify him. Germany's vision cleared and Germany smiled at Prussia. Prussia's eyes where blurred from the tears that flowed out. Germany lifted his hand to touch Prussia's face. Prussia grabbed it and rubbed the back of it against his cheek. Germany looked at Prussia with sadness. "why are you crying Prussia?" Germany asked not feeling the pain anymore.

"your dieing Germany." Prussia sobbed. Germany looked at Prussia confused. Prussia laid Germany's head on his shoulder and started to rock back and forth.

"you've faced worse and lived." Germany strained to say a single tear rolling down his cheek. Prussia chuckled softly. Germany coughed. Prussia looked up at the pilot. "Get to the German compound yesterday!" Prussia ordered starting to panic.

"Germany looked at him smiling. "all those kinky games we played helped a little with the first whipping." Germany huffed more tears rolling down his face. The plane took off and flew at full speed through the air. Germany reached in his left pocket and pulled out a gold box and held it up to Prussia. "I was going to give it to you the night you broke my hand trying to get away from Italy." Germany said letting go of the golden box as Prussia grabbed it. Prussia opened the box to find a German cross necklace. He looked at Germany with sad happiness. Germany smiled a white toothy smile.

Prussia putting it over his head and sliding it past his face reaching his neck. He watched it hand for a few seconds then looked back at Germany who stared into his eyes. Germany's eyes started to close and Prussia shook him trying to keep him awake. "don't fall asleep! Germany stay with me!" he said as the plane landed roughly. Prussia clutched Germany. They opened the hanger and Prussia ran out of the plane and ran to Germany's car.

Prussia laid Germany in the backseat. He wrapped Germany with the seat belt and turned the ignition starting the car. He pulled out of the parking space and sped away towards the hospital.


	12. relief

…

I don't know about you guys but Im starting to feel the suspense! Which is why Im going through and updating so quickly usually it would take weeks to get this far! Ya'll are lucky. Oh and I don't own hetalia and it really doesn't have much to to with history so yea…TO THE STORY!

…

Prussia pulled into the hospital he checked Germany in the back seat. His face was twisted with pain, which wasn't surprising since Prussia didn't bother slowing down and nearly flipped the car over at every turn the met. Prussia opened the door to the back seat. And unwrapped Germany's seat belt. And pulled him out. He ran into the emergency room with Germany in his arms. Doctors form all directions came to examine Germany.

They wheeled over a hospital bed and Prussia laid him on the bed and ran with it one of the doctors pushed Prussia out of the way. Prussia found a spot where there was no one and filled it helping push Germany down the halls.

The doctors pushed him into the observation room and hooked him up to the heart monitor and immediately it started beeping. They wrapped Germany's many cuts and tears. They started to sew the stab wound and the large lashes on his back. They tightly bandaged his hand and stitched up a few cuts on his face. They gave Germany anesthesia so he would sleep. Prussia insisted on being in the same room with Germany. Prussia sat in the chair to the side of Germany's bed. They gave him a blood transfusion and he was being given oxygen.

Prussia looked at Germany worried. A doctor walked up to Prussia putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "he most likely wont survive the night." The doctor said in a cold voice. Prussia gasped and looked at his feet in sadness. Germany coughed holding his stomach in pain. Prussia ran to his side.

"Are you alright Germany?" Prussia asked holding his left hand. Germany looked up at him and placed Prussia's face in the palm of his hand. Prussia let a tear roll town his cheek. "the doctors say you might not survive the night." Prussia said choking back tears.

"then lets prove them wrong." Germany said jokingly. Prussia spent that night in the hospital falling asleep his upped half on the bed with Germany.

They woke up the next morning and Germany was really hungry. He shook Prussia awake. "Hey where's the food?" he asked the tired Prussia sitting up the oxygen mask hanging around his neck.

Prussia just remembered what the doctor said to him the night before. "Your alive!" Prussia cried out in happy disbelief. Prussia jumped up and down. in excitement. The doctor ran in the room. Prussia jumped in the doctors face yelling. "in your face doctor person!" Prussia ran through the halls throwing papers around he ran through the dormitory. Screaming with happiness. He ran back in the room. He ran up to Germany and kissed him full on the lips. The doctors glasses hung off his nose and his hair was messed up because Prussia was inn his face. Germany blinked in surprise. he looked dumbfounded.

"sorry." Prussia apologized he pulled the chair up next to the bed and grabbed Germany's hand. He ran his finger just feeling his finger pad over Germany's surprisingly soft skin for its durability. Prussia leaned over and kissed the skin.

The doctor checked all the equipment then turned to Germany and asked. "how are you feeling?"

Germany turned to him and said. "Ich bin hunger!" **(I am hungry)** Germany said kinda loud but lying back in the bed weakly. The doctor put up a bag next to his blood transfusing and connected the tube to his stomach. **(this is how my dad had to eat when he was in the hospital it was really gross but he got nourishment) ** Germany looked over at Prussia. "what made you change your mind?" Germany asked looking at Prussia's face.

"I was in that hotel room and I got that note saying you where going to war with America. no ones ever gone to war with him and one, I was scared you where going to die I didn't want that to happen." Prussia said rubbing his face with Germany's hand. Germany smiled showing how tired he was. Prussia closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Drinking in Germany's scent. "I was so worried." Prussia said his face twisting in pain and a tear rolling down his cheek. He rubbed Germany's hand over the apple of his cheek. Germany looked at him with sadness relising that Prussia wasn't better off without him. Germany shook his head and he started to cry. Germany smiled at Prussia.

Prussia leaned in and kissed Germany. And Germany kissed back harder than he ever had before, the doctor left them to do whatever.

…

**bad idea doctor man!**

**Haha anyway thanks for all the comments! Thanks hetalia loves Prussia! And the person who doesn't have an account! -_- I kinda wanted to avoid it at first but next chapter is the sex chapter sorry to those who those who don't like it but its happening**

**~darkangels1112**


	13. awkward chapter

…

So its come, the last chapter and if you've noticed it has been marked the awkward chapter well because sex is kinda awkward for me but once I start writing about it I cant stop my self, at the end of this chapter I will post a play list for people I think went with the songs so I would look them up if I was you.

**Prussia & Germany: darkangels1112 does not own hetalia but she owns the story so yea no stealing the plot unless she gives you permission so don't read this chapter if you have a weak stomach cause she'll go all the way**

**Me: I'll try not to and I'll try to make it silent sex to. And now the finale oh and no mean comments on this one you don't get to because I warned you so yea not for children 12 and younger**

…

a few months later Germany was fully healed and was discharged from the hospital Prussia pulled him into the door. The lights where out so Germany turned them on the house looked the same as before. Prussia lead him to the bedroom. Germany started to suspect something. Prussia walked into the bathroom signaling for him to stay where he was. Germany sighed thinking _man another kinky game!_ He heard some bumping and drawers being opened. Prussia ran back out clutching a silver box. He held it out for Germany to grab. Germany eyed the box with confusion. He took the box out of Prussia's hand and slid off the lid. Finding a necklace with a flag charm Germany looked closer and saw the flag was cut in half the little square had a jagged edge he looked even closer to find that it was the Prussian flag. He looked up at Prussia in confusion. Prussia pointed to the dip on his throat. Germany looked closely and saw the same sized squared with a matching jagged edge to the jagged edge on the charm in the box. In the square was the German flag. Understanding he looked up at Prussia. Prussia smiled happily Germany dropped the box on the bedside table. Turned around and wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck. And moved into a deep kiss Prussia hooked his arms under Germany's arms and clinged onto his shoulders. Germany opened his jaw a little and Prussia slipped in his tongue. Germany's tongue swam past Prussia and entered Prussia's mouth

Prussia moved to take off his shirt but Germany let go for a minute and slid Prussia's shirt over is head revealing his bear chest. They pecked lips again and Prussia took off Germany's shirt. Germany started to kiss Prussia's neck. Prussia started to move backwards and fell on the bed. Germany started pulling him to the center of the bed. Germany on his hands and knees stood over Prussia he let go of the kiss for a moment to look at Prussia. Prussia took his right hand and used it as an anchor to pull up and kiss Germany, Prussia ran his fingers over Germany's muscles. He pecked his lips looked into his eyes and kissed him again not letting go this time. He ran his fingers up to Germany's waist and moved his hand to his back and started to run his fingers up and down Germany's spine. Germany kissed Prussia's cheek kissed his ear and moved to his neck once more, resuming his sucking again. He stopped and moved to the front of the throat. He moved down to the chest when he reached the place right over Prussia's heart. He stopped and placed his ear over it to hear healthy thumping. He looked up at Prussia seeing his beautiful face he smiled kissed the skin right over his heart. He pecked his stomach. Prussia moved his hands to the back of Germany's head. He bent over Germany and kissed the top of his golden hair. He hugged Germany's head tightly and let tears fall. Germany moved up to Prussia's face and wiped the tears away. Prussia closed his eyes and Germany lightly kissed each lid. Germany pulled Prussia closer. Germany touched his forehead to Prussia's and looked deeply into his eyes. Prussia anchored his head back and Germany kissed his chin Germany moved his arms lower as he kissed farther down Prussia's body. Germany unzipped Prussia's pants looking up at Prussia as if he needed permission. Germany jumped off the bed and pulled Prussia's pants. Also discarding his own he pulled off Prussia's flip flops and kicking off his. He climbed back on the bed and lifted Prussia up in his arms Prussia let his arms hang off Germany's shoulders. Prussia wrapped his legs around Germany's waist. He felt **(omgomgomgomgomg) **Germany's crotch grow and he let out a shudder of pleasure. Germany bent over laying Prussia's head gently on the pillow (**don't worry I didn't give them a head board)** he let go of Prussia and started kissing Prussia on the lips while taking off his underwear. Prussia started to pant from excitement; he felt his heart flutter inside his chest. Germany started to breath harder as he discarded his underwear. Prussia took off the necklace Germany gave to him before going into the hospital and Germany did the same. Germany sat on Prussia's crotch. Prussia clutched the sheets under him. Germany bent over and touched his forehead to Prussia and lay down on top of him putting his weight on his elbows. Prussia put his hands on Germany's bare back. Germany rocked himself back and forth each time coming up he let out a loud breath. **(Turns out its more graphic that I thought)** Prussia gave a pleased groan. Prussia moved his left leg up and wrapped it around Germany's right leg. Germany moved the covers slowly out of the way. Prussia did the same with his other leg. Germany stopped rocking and flipped over still kissing Prussia. Prussia got on his hands and knees. Prussia pulled out of the kiss and licked Germany's cheek. Germany knew that that meant _oh fuck why did I flip over?_ Germany thought as Prussia moved below the belt and started the oral sex. Feeling the unwanted pleasure Germany gasped feeling the wetness on his gentiles. Germany inhaled and exhaled deeply. Prussia pecked each scratch on Germany's body and moved up to Germany's chest and started to suck on his nipple. Prussia looked up at Germany's face smiled devilishly and went back to the nipple pecked it with his lips and moved down and bit it. **(Good god I made out Prussia to be a sadistic bastered, which he is, but this is just evil)** Germany grinded his teeth and clutched Prussia's hair and pulled his face up. Prussia looked up at Germany and Germany bent forward resuming the kissing. Germany laid back down and Prussia crawled moving to keep the kiss going. Prussia kissed Germany pulled out then came back in slipping his tongue drinking in Germany's essence. Germany leaned up and kissed is hand on the back of Prussia's head. Germany got back up and threw Prussia down on the bed. he landed his arms out wide Germany forced his hands down a few inches below Prussia's arms. Prussia's eyes widened in surprise. Germany had never been so forceful he kind of …liked it. Germany turned Prussia over on his stomach bending over and wrapping his arms around Prussia's bust dog style. Prussia, on his hands and knees groaned with pleasure. _This is new._ Prussia thought to himself. Germany kissed Prussia's back as he rocked forward and earned a cry from Prussia. "Ludwig!" Prussia gasped. **(God you have no idea what this is doing to me) **Germany rocked back and forth slowly earning pleasant groans from Prussia. Prussia fell forward and turned face to face with Germany. He pulled Germany down and slid so he was on Germany's back. Prussia leaned over Germany's ear and whispered. "Lets see how you like it." **(Ok now take a deep breathe I had to and so should you) **Prussia pulled Germany up so he was on his hands and knees. He thrust violently forward and Germany gasped. Prussia stood on his knees and put a hand on Germany's thighs holding him there. He rocked back slowly hearing a pleasurable shudder come from Germany's lips. Prussia leaned forward running his hands up Germany's thighs past his hips and over his stomach wrapping his arms around Germany's waist. Prussia started slowly rocking forward and back repeating the motion. **(Take another deep breath; this is just like yoga, just keep thinking that)** every time Prussia rocked forward he gave a low groan. _Germany must be narcissistic._ Prussia thought moving forward again starting to add up and down to the motion trying to provoke a cry from Germany's lips. Prussia finally thrust his pelvis forward and back. Breathing harder with each slow thrust. Finally drew out a cry from Germany's lips. "Gilbert!" **(What kinda name is Gilbert during sex anyway?) **Feeling pleased Prussia he thrust harder. Provoking more cries of passion. "Gilbert, ah!" Germany said. Prussia stopped and turned Germany over on his back. He looked down to see the erection he caused. Prussia gave out a hardy laugh and looked down at the panting, sweating Germany. Germany looked at Prussia hungry for more. Ready to comply Prussia straddled the sweaty muscular man and gave a few more pelvic thrusts. Germany clutched the mattress cover and cried out more. "Ah, Gilbert!" Germany said his voice heightening. Prussia thrust harder each time receiving a groan inside a breath. Closed his eyes and threw his head up letting out a moan. Prussia started slowing. Germany sat up clinging to Prussia's back. Laying the side of his face on Prussia's chest. **(take a breather people)**

"where'd you learn that Germany panted jokingly.

"from a special someone an hour ago." Prussia said hugging Germany's head.

"oh and do I get to meet this person?" Germany said laying his chin in the bend of Prussia's chest.

Prussia grabbed a hand mirror and faced the reflection to Germany. "here he is." Prussia said smiling mischievously.

Germany chuckled and moved up to kiss Prussia. Germany slipped his tongue. Germany flipped over laying Prussia down gently in the middle of the bed on the pillows. Straddling Prussia, like he did earlier but pulling Prussia's legs up. Prussia went limp letting his legs hand limp. Germany held his hands in the crook of Prussia's knees. Germany stood on his knees and thrust his pelvis back and forth as Prussia did earlier. "hah!" Prussia said putting voice in his breaths. Germany sped up slightly earning a quiet scream from Prussia. Prussia clutched the mattress covers and lifted the rest of his body with his head and snapping back down and before he knew it he called out loudly to Germany and started cussing. **(I have not put this into specific words because I'd rather not.) **Prussia curled his toes until the knuckles where white then Germany thrust backward and Prussia's body relaxed. Prussia gave a few deep breaths before Germany thrust forward again. "Aoh! God!" Prussia cried out. Germany held for a second and pulled back slowly causing Prussia to clutch the mattress cover again, gathering handfuls. Prussia gave voice in his breaths. Germany bent down and Prussia's face twisted in pleasurable pain. Prussia let go of a breath he never knew he was holding. Germany gave a small chuckle and ran his fingers back through his hair. Prussia was covered in sweat and so was Germany. Both where panting tired breaths. Prussia laid Germany down to take a rest.

"One more round?" Prussia breathed out. Germany nodded. Prussia pulled Germany's legs up to his waist and bent forward placing his hands on each side of Germany under his arms. Prussia thrust forward slowly but harder than ever earning immediate cries from Germany's lips. A moan escaped Prussia's throat as he continued the back and forth motion. Germany let out shaking breaths. Prussia thrust harder and faster making Germany's breathes faster. Prussia started rubbing his body over Germany's causing his skin to shake. As Prussia moved forward hi moved up throwing his head back. Letting out breaths and breathing in when he came down. Germany groaned loudly with pleasure. The groans where forced out as Prussia thrusts grew harder. Germany's entire body started moving and the bed springs creaked with their movements. Germany threw his head back and let out an agonizing cry.

"I win." Prussia panted he fell on the bed his back facing Germany. Germany scooted forward wrapping his arms comfortingly around Prussia. Prussia closed his eyes. Germany started trusting his pelvis breathing heavily in Prussia's ear. Prussia threw his arms back and grabbed Germany's head and moaned loudly. "Ludwig!" Prussia cried out with pleasure. Prussia felt something wet trickle past his leg and he chuckled. Germany grunted as he started thrusting harder and eventually started crying out to Prussia as well. "ok Im tired." Prussia said letting go of Germany's hair. Germany stopped the motion and just hugged Prussia kissing the crook of his neck.

Germany stopped kissing Prussia and silently fell asleep. Prussia ran his fingernails over Germanys arms. Prussia bent forward and pulled the covers over them both. Prussia sat up against the wall he looked down at the sleeping Germany and smiled a silent smile. Not a smile that was sadistic or devilish, his smile was of happiness. _Im so lucky to have you Ludwig._ Prussia said to Germany in his head. Prussia started running his fingers through Germany's hair. He kissed the sleeping Germany and slid as unnoticeable as possible. He closed his eyes and fell asleep hugging Germany.

…

**ya know what? It may have been an awkward chapter and I had to take a breather at some parts but I feel kind of sad ending the story. I mean its an AWESOME story! Anyone who denies that I think is an idiot sorry to the people who didn't like my story. Anyway heres the playlist:**

**Germany & Prussia: sail by awolnation (an amazing song!)**

**Italy: misery business by paramore**

**Germany: anthem of the angels by breaking Benjamin**

**Prussia: sound of madness by shinedown**

**The separation: worlds apart by journey (I like the remade version its more hardcore)**

**The beginning chapters: Stacy's mom by fountains of Wayne**

**The war part: world falls away by seether**

**When Germany was stabbed: feuer frei(xXx soundtrack) by rammstein**

**When Prussia was searching for Germany: wanted dead or alive by bon jovi**

**When Germany was being tortured: getting away with murder by Papa roach **

**When Germany saw Prussia try to save him: hold on by good charlotte**

**When Germany went to the hospital a second time: hold on by good charlotte**

**The next day when Germany woke up: Im alive! By BECCA**

**This chapter: lovin' touchin' squeezin' by journey**

**Rebel yell by billy idol**

**I don't wanna be in love by good charlotte**

**Bat country by avenged sevenfold**

**Dance dance by fall out boy**

**Bad girlfriend by theory of a dead man**

**Cyanide sweet tooth suicide by shinedown**

**This aint a scene it's an arms race by fall out boy**

**Breaking the habit by linkin park**

**Face down by red jump suit apparatus**


End file.
